


Jinx

by shelby_love



Series: Eddie Diaz [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1 (TV) RPF
Genre: Eddie Diaz Needs to Use Actual Words (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Speaks Spanish, Episode: s04e06 Jinx, F/M, Station 118 - Freeform, Teasing, eddie diaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which quietness is appreciated in Station 118, but is not, under any circumstance allowed to be said out loud. You agree, but Eddie doesn't.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Reader, Eddie Diaz & You, Eddie Diaz x Reader, Eddie Diaz x You, Eddie Diaz/Reader, Eddie Diaz/You
Series: Eddie Diaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> I advise not to read ahead if you haven't watched S4EP6 of 9-1-1 (Jinx).

"The point is I think this proves that this whole jinx thing is a little silly, and we should all be _done with it_."

Just as those words left your boyfriend's mouth did a loud bang emit through the air, a zapping sound of live wires going hectic in their own way following it.

You looked at Eddie through your helmet, raising a brow in question. He said nothing, only returned the icy glare.

"Hey Cap," Chimney slowly voiced, "Did a live power pole just fall on the engine?"

"I believe it did Chimney."

"Right," Buck drawled, no humor lacing his voice. "No curse here."

The glares sent Eddie's way were accompanied by yours. Silently, you watched him squirm under the glowers, scooting further away from you and to the door of the engine. "You still don't believe us babe?"

"This," he waved his hand around the space. "Is not a curse."

You narrowed your eyes, "Then what is this?!"

He gave you a thin-lipped smile. "A coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass."

"Y/N's right." Said Chimney, "This…is a curse."

Eddie fought a groan, "This is _not_ a curse!"

"Eddie shut up!"

***

"Oh, there are clearly forces at work here."

You nodded along to Chimney's words, looking through your boyfriend's window and at the blinging electricity that struck the engine. Eddie said nothing as you placed your hands on his knees, prompting yourself to take a peek outside.

"Forces beyond my control," Chim looked at Eddie, "and your control—"

"That's it." Said Eddie, not bothered by your hovering body in the slightest as he looked at Chimney over your shoulder. "That's the difference between you and I."

You sat back down with a frown, "I don't worry about things that I can't control."

"Sure, but you can say you don't worry about things you can't control, but can you at least acknowledge that something is controlling the things you can't control?"

"Like what? Gremlins? Boogeyman? _Santa Muerte_?"

You slapped his shoulder, "Don't joke about this!"

"Look. " Eddie tried to reason, "We've had a crappy day. It happens. But it didn't happen because of a curse or a hex or because someone said the word q—"

"Hey, hey, _don't_!"

Eddie chuckled, "Come on Bobby."

He then turned in his seat to face the Captain, keeping a hand on your knee like he always did. You were tempted to remove it when Buck narrowed his eyes at it. "You really can't believe in all this."

"He can, and he will," you said firmly, grasping his jacket to turn him back around. "Even Chris believes it."

"Christopher?" He repeated, "Believes in _this_?"

You nodded proudly, "Dear God."

"You're just scared to believe it."

"Scared?"

"That's what I said.

"I'll give you—"

"And help has arrived."

The sound of Bobby's voice was enough for you to give up the wish to strangle your own boyfriend, instead lean back until you saw whoever came to your rescue. "And help is stopping to take pictures of us trapped in our own engine. Great. This is great."

You allowed yourself to fall into your seat, sinking in it until you couldn't be seen, placing a mask on your face to hide yourself completely. "And the jinx continues…"

Eddie shook his head tortuously, allowing you to lean into his side to hide yourself away in embarrassment. Despite your disagreements, he still loved and cared for you.

***

"I refuse to believe that you are my girlfriend."

You watched him start the car from the corner of your eye, focusing your attention on your phone. "Ha ha ha."

"No really," he looked down on your phone, sighing immediately. "No, come on! We are _not_ putting bells in our house."

"Chris agreed to it," you fought. "It's two against one."

He muttered some things in Spanish, quietly enough, so you didn't hear. "You're going to be the death of me."

Smiling from ear to ear, you leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Right back at you."

Eddie glanced at you, something shining in his dark eyes. "I can't wait to go home and enjoy the peace and q—"

"No don't say it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
